PARA MI AMADO DEVANEO
by San-Mendez
Summary: Morinaga le hizo una carta llena de amor a Masaki en su juventud, reapareció en su ausencia dentro de un libro en una bolsa de basura mientras él no estaba, tantos sentimientos guardados irían al bote de basura, ¿qué tanto escribiría que hizo enfurecer a Souichi cada vez que avanzaba en su lectura? Amor, desamor, felicidad y tristeza, muchos sentimientos plasmados en una carta.


Buenos días, disculpen haberme tardado en subirlo, no tuve tiempo ayer, pero aquí esta, es mi primer yaoi, los versos que leeremos son de ''O ME QUIERES O ME DEJAS'' de JULIO IGLESIAS es una canción excelente, se aplica muy bien al Morinaga x Masaki (Koi Suru Boukun), espero lo disfruten, me sentiría honrada si me dijeran qué les pareció, gracias.

ACLARACIONES: -lalalala-época actual -**lalalala-años atrás **

* * *

**PARA MI AMADO DEVANEO**

En su ausencia Souichi Tatsumi le ayudaba a desechar a Morinaga lo inservible, solo faltaba sacar en una bolsa ancha los papeles que Morinaga mismo guardó, sintió curiosidad cuando al salir con la bolsa un pequeño libro viejo se asomó por el roto que había en esta, sin reparo lo sacó y lo ojeó un poco hasta que su vista se posó en una hoja muy bien doblada, la sacó del libro y sobre este la abrió, presumiendo botarla de inmediato, mas al observar en esa carta unos versos y escritos comprometedores su curiosidad prevaleció; por el año pudo deducir que era una carta vieja y ya no tenía valor para Morinaga, pero al avanzar su lectura su ceño se frunció cada vez más.

**O me quieres o me dejas **  
**o te tengo que olvidar **  
**para estar así contigo **  
**yo prefiero terminar.**

**-¿De verdad me quieres?**- leía el Tatsumi sentado en la silla del apartamento con la puerta cerrada.- **Yo a ti si y no sabes cuánto, recuerdo cuando me robaste mi primer beso, fue raro pero como sabes, nunca habrá alguien que te arranque de mi corazón, me fastidia no poder pensar en mi mismo, te has llevado todo, mi inocencia, me apartaste de mis amigos, de mis padres y mis intereses personales solo por querer y poder estar contigo. Es injusto ¿no crees?**

**Que te quiero tú lo sabes **  
**Pero el juego no me va **  
**Ni seguir con tus caprichos **  
**Y tu forma de pensar.**

**-¿Es porque soy casi un niño que me engañas?**- se comenzó a preguntar ¿a qué se refería Morinaga con engañar?- **Te hago esta carta con todo el amor y orgullo pisoteados por ti, mira cómo me has vuelto Masaki, ya no soy el mismo niño de antes y me duele tu indiferencia ante mi amor tan puro y sincero, ¿de verdad no te importa? siento cosas jamás experimentadas en mi vida, supongo quedaré marcado con esto para relaciones próximas, ¿marcado con qué? Con inseguridad, celos innecesarios por supuesto**- no podía evitar maldecir al mequetrefe de nuevo por lastimarlo tanto-

**Dime de verdad qué has sentido conmigo **  
**Si he sido tu amante o he sido tu amigo **  
**Quiero convencerme de que algo ha quedado **  
**De todo lo bueno que siempre te he dado.**

**-Ya lo sé todo y me cuesta creerlo ¿nunca me amaste entonces? Cuando me abrazas, cuando a escondidas nos vemos y me besas entregado, dices que me amas sin embargo ¿tu amor es mentira? Me enteré de la forma menos esperada de tu tierno y terrible engaño, es tu mejor amigo a quien has amado todo este tiempo ¿no? Sería preferible si me lo dices tú de frente, ¡ayúdame Masaki onegai! Yo no soy capaz de salir solo de tu red de engaños, enserio quiero alejarme de ti, no me uses más, si no me amas no me ilusiones**- a este paso Sempai notaba sus ojos cristalizados por la rabia contenida, maldito pedófilo engatusa niños, pensó -

**Dime si mentías cuando me abrazabas **  
**Y al darme tu cuerpo después me engañabas **  
**Pues con tus caprichos me muero de celos **  
**Ya no me interesas con tus devaneos.**

**-De cien puntos que conforman nuestra relación, diez son arrepentimiento y preocupación de parte mía, es prohibido, lo pasaríamos muy mal si lo supieran los demás, sin embargo ochenta son amor ciego y conformismo también de mi parte… los otros diez son tu falso amor, lo sé, no jures en vano.**

**Unas veces me arrepiento **  
**Y otras me dejo llevar **  
**De tus vagos sentimientos **  
**Y tu forma de pensar.**

**-Soy un simple estudiante, un mortal como cualquiera confiando en el amor de alguien mucho mayor, me enerva ver como coqueteas con esas chicas bonitas cuando sabemos que no te molan las mujeres, elige de una vez Masaki, no me robes los mejores años de mi vida por nada, déjame ser libre, no me hipnotices**- decidió tomarse un respiro antes de continuar la carta, le molestaba ver la situación por la cual pasó Tetsuhiro-

**Yo que soy un pobre tonto **  
**Y que siempre te creí **  
**Ni me tomas ni me dejas **  
**Y no puedo ser feliz.**

**-Tratando de olvidar tus desplantes por Kunihiro, me pregunto si me echaras de menos en la lejanía, sin importar tu respuesta no se qué será de mi vida sin ti, te amo tanto que te di los mejores años de mi vida, hay momentos en los que creo que en verdad me quieres, pero de los años que llevamos en esta relación contadas son las horas de felicidad**- iracundo lanzó sin piedad alguna el libro, mientras con su otra mano, aun temblando de ira sostuvo cuidadoso la causante de su actual migraña-

**Quisiera saber que ha pasado conmigo **  
**Que intento olvidarte y no lo consigo **  
**No sé si es deseo, pasión, o locura **  
**Tantas cosas juntas, tantas amarguras.**

**-Esta carta refleja el amor sufrido y tormentoso de ambos, está decidido, hoy voy a encararte, presiento un final cercano, no me cuestiones, disfrutemos de esta locura, del espejismo de nuestra relación, si me dices que no me quieres desistiré, pero si en cambio estas dispuesto a olvidarte de mi hermano, seguiré luchando por ti, te amo tanto que deseo satisfacerte en todo; por eso te espero en mi casa, a la misma hora de siempre, te seguiré hasta el final- **sintió ganas inmensas de tomar y agarró una botella de Whisky, tomando a pico de botella se preguntaba si podría ser ese el día en el que los descubrieron, fue lo mejor que le pasó a Morinaga, pensó dejando la botella en el suelo con dolor en el pecho-

**Pero te aseguro que ha llegado el día **  
**En que o me abandonas o eres sólo mío **  
**Estoy decidido, se acabó tu juego **  
**Ya no me interesas con tus devaneos**

**-Perdona que esté mojado el papel, no pude evitar llorar escribiendo esto, con todo mi amor Morinaga Tetsuhiro- **leyó simulando su voz con un dejo de celos, sin duda cuando ese idiota ama, lo hace con alma, vida y sombrero, ahora no le quedaba hacer nada más que esperarlo, no le pediría explicaciones, sería una tontería, pero muy en el fondo de su ser, aprendió muchas cosas con esto, se propuso con disimulo borrar las heridas y secuelas del pasado... pues aunque lo negara y fuese homofóbico amaba al hombre que hizo esa carta más que a su vida...no sería tan bastardo como Masaki de dejarlo ir.

-Brindo por ti Masaki, gracias por traerlo a mis brazos.- susurró sigiloso, era seguro nunca lo diría en voz alta, y doblando la carta la guardó en su bolsillo sin creerse aún lo enamorado que estaba, no lo diría jamás, con el tiempo Morinaga lo sabría-


End file.
